Morgana
Morgana is Roxy's mother and the former queen of the Earth Fairies. Appearance |-|Civilian= Pre-Series She wore the exact same outfit that she wears in present day, its just mostly orange in color. With the addition of bracelets and more sandal like heel. Series Consists of a light blue sleeveless white blouse with blue pants and dark magenta shoes. Morgana - Civilian.jpg |-|Fairy= She has long dark brown hair that is just below her knees with a crown on top and dark grayish-violet eyes. She has a slim body and slender, long arms. She wears a sleeveless dress and long gloves that go up to just below the shoulder. Her gloves and dress drape down and she has a layered skirt. Her dress and wings are leaf-based. Her face is different from many other female characters as her face is shaped more long. ~Morgana~.jpg Personality She is caring, sweet and kind to the Winx, mostly to Roxy. But when it comes to serious things about Tir Nan Og, she will do anything. She used to be enemies to the Winx and cared only about vengeance. Pre-Series For centuries, Morgana and her fellow fairies roamed the Earth freely as magic remained plentiful throughout every part of the planet. Ruling as Earth Fairy High Queen, Morgana eventually grew tired of her lifestyle and curious of the humans', so she left to live in their world temporarily, during which she found that there exists people who can be special even without the need to use magic. Years later, Morgana met a young man named Klaus, who she fell in love with and later married. Shortly afterwards, the two of them had a little daughter they named Roxy, and though Klaus was unaware of it, Morgana knew Roxy was born a fairy and, therefore, the Princess of Tir Nan Og. Despite that though, Morgana lived joyously with her family to the point where she was even ready to leave her kingdom and hand her crown over to another fairy until she was suddenly attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Morgana tried to fight them off but ended up being sealed in her own kingdom, whereas her daughter, Roxy, was too young to showcase her magic, making the Wizards incapable of feeling her presence until it would properly manifest when she got older. This would only later stall the Wizards, who would spend the next couple of years searching for the final fairy they were missing, leading them to Alfea, where they would attack Bloom believing her to be the fairy that escaped their grasp, as both she and Roxy were raised in Gardenia. However, before leaving Gardenia entirely, the Wizards wiped all of Klaus' memories of Morgana, making him believe that he always raised Roxy and Artu alone so that no one would become suspicious of Morgana's disappearance. While trapped within her kingdom, Morgana was able to watch over her husband and daughter telepathically to ensure that they were well, but could neither return to them or make them realize that she was always in their lives. When the Wizards reappeared in an attempt to capture the last Earth Fairy, Morgana used her magic link with Roxy to help her believe in herself, her abilities and her fairy heritage. She also helped Roxy understand her powers as the Fairy of Animals and the power of the White Circle, which contained the magical powers of the Earth Fairies. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= When the Winx Club arrived at Tir Nan Og to free them with the help of the White Circle, Morgana was more than outraged with the fact that when Fairies roamed the Earth humans revered them, and after the Evil Wizards trapped them, they were all but forgotten and left in children's stories. With the prodding from Nebula, she contacted Diana and Aurora to wage war on humans as a vendetta. The only major fairy who did not seem to be swayed by the vendetta was Sibylla who, being the Major Fairy of Justice, was forced to remain neutral and could not take sides even in case she would want to. Morgana was moved by Roxy's feelings to make peace between the humans and Earth Fairies (and possibly the fact that she knew Roxy was the daughter she had by marrying a human), and slowly attempted to stop Nebula and the other Earth Fairies. But, Nebula trapped her in a magical mirror in the Tir Nan Og throne room to usurp her power after the Wizards' treason by putting up a pretense of submitting to Morgana which ended with Nabu in a death-like state and almost sent the Earth Fairies to the Great Abyss. Only Roxy could free Morgana, since the mirror in which she was imprisoned could only be controlled by the heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og; Morgana finally revealed to Roxy that she was her daughter. It is probable that Morgana did not want to reveal that Roxy was her daughter because she was afraid the Wizards would find a reason to make Roxy suffer even more, or that they would be even more pitiless towards her than they had already been in trying to capture her. In "The Day of Justice", when Morgana tells Roxy that the Royal Castle of Tir Nan Og is now and forever her new home, she tells Morgana that her heart will always remain at Gardenia, with her family. She then uses her magic to create holograms of Klaus and Artu when Morgana eagerly asks her if she has any pictures of her family, at which point Morgana seems melancholic. It could be that the fact that she was missing her family also motivated Morgana at the end to stop the fairies' vengeance against the humans, as she had once loved and married a human, and this may have reminded her that not all humans were bad. During the ceremony where the Wizards were supposed to submit to the authority of the Earth Fairies, Morgana puts the Black Circle on her finger, which caused an abyss to open, and threatened to suck in all the Earth Fairies but it was closed by Nabu who, however, drained all of his energy in the process and went into a coma-like state. Morgana promises Aisha that she would take care of him till he wakes up again. After this the Earth Fairies lost faith in Morgana's ability to rule and Nebula ends this by overthrowing Morgana and imprisoning her in a magic mirror, and proclaimed herself as the Queen of Tir Nan Og, with Aisha as her second. Roxy sensed Morgana was in great danger and the Winx came to rescue the Fairy Queen but Bloom, Stella, Flora and Roxy were defeated by Aisha and Nebula, the leader of the rebel Fairies, showed them Morgana imprisoned, and told them that after defeating the Wizards she will take control of the human world and tried to imprison the Winx inside the mirror with Morgana but Musa and Tecna saved them. Nebula, Aisha and the Fairies of Vengeance went into the Omega Dimension, where Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos had fled, to punish the Wizards. When the Winx could not find a way to free Morgana, she told them that only a Fairy Queen could free her, and that Nebula is not the only one who has control on the mirror since she is not the rightful Queen of Tir Nan Og. She revealed to Roxy that she is her daughter, and Roxy freed Morgana from the mirror. Once freed, Morgana and the Winx went into the Omega Dimension, where Morgana defeated and disarmed all the Warrior Fairies, and convinced them to stop their revenge, and told them that she was ready to step down as Queen and allow Roxy to rule, as a better Queen, once she has grown up, and asked Nebula to return home and become the Fairy of Peace again, telling her that the world needs her. Unfortunately, Nebula and Aisha refused and tried fighting the Wizards but were overpowered. However, thanks to the appearance of the rest of the Winx and of Roxy, they were able to with their Believix magic convergence spell, defeated as well as froze solid, the Wizards for good. When the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated, Morgana chose Nebula to replace her as the Queen of the Earth Fairies. She then returned to her husband and daughter. Upon arriving home, Klaus could not remember her, since the dark magic of the Wizards had erased her from the memory of all the humans who once knew her, but with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and frozen solid in the Omega Dimension, Morgana was able to restore his memories back. She is last seen nodding to Klaus as he serves his customers and enjoying a drink at the Frutti Music Bar. |-|Season 6= In "Mythix", Morgana and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. Morgana and Roxy - Season 6.jpg Comics |-|Season 4= Morgana makes her debut in Issue 68 in a flashback as Roxy and the Winx inform the Fortress of Light Council of the events that took place on Earth. Once Musa is given the transmitter, she puts it on and picks up the story where Flora had left off. Though she had been preoccupied with her budding musical career in Gardenia thanks to a local music producer named Jason Queen, Roxy and the rest of the Winx had defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle and traveled to the island of Tir Nan Og: a mysterious island that Roxy was being led to by the White Circle. While there, Roxy managed to open the passageway leading into the Fairy Kingdom, which was locked away by the Wizards to keep all the Earth Fairies prisoner. Immediately afterwards, she and the Winx met with Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen, and her many followers, and began to rejoice over having finally freed them until Queen Morgana swore vengeance against the Wizards who trapped them, as well as the humans who forgot and abandoned them. That is when the Winx all realized that Morgana had been contacting Roxy through her dreams to get her to bring the White Circle back to its rightful place on Tir Nan Og and, now that she and Earth Fairies had regained their freedom, Morgana ushered in the Age of Vengeance. It was thanks to this proclamation of Morgana's that Diana, Major Fairy of the Amazon, launched an attack on Gardenia to allow plants to take back the land ravaged by humans. After Tecna passes the transmitter over to Roxy, Roxy explains to the Council that she and the other Winx were eventually sought out by the Wizards of the Black Circle who wanted them as their bodyguards as they awaited a proper trial. None of the girls could refuse the Wizards, even if it meant going against Morgana's wishes, and agreed to watch over and protect them until their trial. However, when the day of the trial arrived, the Wizards launched their last attack: a deadly trap made to suck up all fairies within the area, including Morgana herself. Luckily, Nabu was able to disable the Wizards' trap but at the cost of his life. However, something amazing came out of such a tragedy, as Roxy finally learned that Morgana had been seeking her out through her dreams because she was her mother. The two shared a heartfelt reunion after she and the other Winx rescued her after she was usurped by Nebula, the Major Fairy of War. Afterwards, the Winx rushed into the Omega Dimension to engage in one final showdown against the Wizards as Morgana reclaimed the respect of her Warrior Fairies. After the remaining Wizards were defeated, everyone returned to Earth where Morgana stepped down and appointed Nebula as the new Earth Fairy High Queen until Roxy grew old enough to properly succeed her. She then left for Gardenia to live with Roxy and her father Klaus as a happy family. Morgana finally makes her physical debut in Issue 85 in her home with Klaus. The Winx had rushed over to see how Roxy's parents were doing after seeing the Frutti Music Bar in shambles after what looked like a fire. Roxy only finds herself worrying for her parents more and more when she sees Morgana in a sickly state. Though Morgana tries to assure Roxy that she will be fine, Roxy is frantic over how no one told her about the Frutti Music Bar being burned down and Morgana's declining health, prompting Klaus explains that neither he or Morgana wanted to worry her. After Klaus explains the current state of the Bar, Bloom asks Morgana how long she has not been feeling well and though she is not so sure, Morgana claims that it may have started sometime after a break-in. Klaus then explains that someone broke into their house about a week ago and stole a few things; one of which being an old necklace that Morgana was very fond of. Klaus and the Winx begin to suspect that the new Cocoa Dancing Disco Club that mysteriously opened after the Frutti Music Bar burned down until Klaus cuts their discussion short after noticing Morgana becoming increasingly exhausted. Before they leave to check out this new club, Roxy decides to stay in Gardenia for a few days to take care of Morgana and Morgana thanks her and tells her how much she loves her as Roxy kisses her cheek. In Issue 86, Morgana appears in her home with Klaus as the Winx visit her to see if her health has improved. Morgana insists that she feels much better now that Roxy has come back and claims that she will heal up very soon. Roxy then promises her that she and the other Winx will protect her and believes that they will defeat the forces of evil for good one day as they were capable of banishing the Wizards of the Black Circle. This prompts Morgana into telling Roxy that, unfortunately, evil can never be fully eradicated as it is an necessary part of the universe. She goes on to explain that without evil, no one could understand what makes good deeds good and light would not be able to exist without darkness. The forces of good and evil are so heavily intertwined in all parts of the universe that balance between the two is what moves all things in existence, and she tells Roxy that she and the other Winx must still never lose hope in even the toughest of fights. Morgana then sees the Winx off with Klaus as they head out to an aquarium that recently opened to enjoy themselves. Morgana is only briefly mentioned in Issue 87 by Bloom. After the Winx have captured the remaining trio of Wizards, Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos, Bloom demands to know where they have hidden Morgana's stolen necklace to get them to stop trying to coax Gregory into joining them. Unfortunately, the Winx get no information of the necklace's whereabouts and Gregory frees the Wizards, showing that he places more of his trust in them than the Winx. In the beginning of Issue 95, Morgana is scared awake after having a nightmare of shadows approaching her to devour her. She then finds herself in a beautiful and lively forest the next night, only for the forest to start dying rapidly due to the darkness swallowing it all. Later that day, Klaus and the Winx try to ease Morgana of her worries, but Morgana cannot help but fear that her nightmares may have been more than just nightmares because they were so real. She briefly describes her recent nightmares to everyone which causes Stella to ask if her dreams may have been a premonition of what is to come and, though Roxy tries to scold Stella for asking such a question, Morgana confesses that Stella may be right as the mythical barriers in dreams can be broken more easily than those in reality. She then explains to Roxy that even though her magic is fading, the amount she still has could have been sufficient enough to open a window into the future—a future ruled by Neruman and his shadows. Just then, Morgana comes down with another headache and Klaus helps her back up to her room to rest. As they leave, Roxy begins to worry over her mother's well-being again and the Winx try to cheer her up by promising that they will take back her mother's necklace so that she can regain her powers and become a powerful fairy once again. Roxy hopes that they are right and reveals to the girls that Morgana's necklace is not just a simple object, but the very source of Morgana's energy—one that encloses her vital essences—so without it she will die. The girls then continue up the staircase as they try to figure out their next step as Neruman's shadows and the Wizards of the Black Circle have suddenly vanished without a trace. They eventually reach Morgana's room, where she and Klaus hear Roxy claim that they have no prepared enough for their situation. Seeing how stressed Roxy has become prompts Morgana and Klaus to send her and the Winx off to Gardenia Stadium for a concert being held by Roxy's favorite band, the White Crystals. Though Roxy is reluctant to do so, Morgana manages to convince her to take a break and have fun with her friends. She embraces Roxy one more time before she leaves and insists that she is grateful for the tremendous amounts of help that the Winx have been doing for her sake. The next day, Morgana is informed by the Winx of their fight against the Wizards at Gardenia Stadium and Stella's strange actions. Hearing all of this causes Morgana to realize that the necklace that Stella had put on after the Wizards' defeat was not hers but a sinister copy created by Neruman, as her necklace's magical aura is so powerful that it would never succumb to dark magic. She goes on to explain that their bout last night was all a trap the Wizards had laid down for Stella as Neruman had his eye out for her the whole time. When asked why Stella would be so important to Neruman, Morgana reminds them of her nightmares and tells them of a new one she had: one where Stella was standing next to a powerful dark force. She realizes that these nightmares have all been premonitions of what is to come to Solaria and that Neruman plans to use Stella to help him destroy the Second Sun of Solaria because without it, the Magical Universe would be plunged into darkness and despair; the perfect environment for his powers. Having heard all of this, the Winx make haste for Solaria as Morgana stays on Earth to recover. After foiling Neruman's plans and defeating the Wizards for real, the Winx learn that Morgana's necklace had been left in the hands of a man named Balazar, Neruman's closest follower and right-hand man. Ogron goes on to tell the girls that both of them plan to use the ancient magic within Morgana's necklace to open up a portal to the Dark Dimension to free the Lord of Shadows and allow for him to exact his vengeance against the Fortress of Light. Having learned all of this, Roxy begins to dread the possibility of never finding Morgana's necklace but Bloom promises her that they will find and return the necklace to her mother. Morgana is not seen or mentioned again until much later in Issue 97 where, after checking to see if Bloom had returned from Domino, Roxy reveals to her and Stella that Morgana's condition is getting weaker as her magical energies have escaped her. Roxy becomes more distressed over the thought of Morgana slipping into critical condition as Bloom and Stella try to console her. Morgana is mentioned several times throughout the issue as the Winx journey to the Fortress of Light and find both the Dark Dimension Portal and Balazar with her necklace. Completely unaware of what is in store for them, Bloom hands the necklace over to one of the fortress' templars and pleads for him to return it to its rightful owner in case they are unable to return. Fortunately, the Winx cross back out from the portal after having defeated Neruman once and for all. The same templar whom Bloom handed the necklace over to gives it back to her and she and the Winx later return it to Morgana by the end of the issue. With her necklace back in her under her rightful possession, Morgana recovers her magical powers and slowly becomes the powerful and healthy fairy queen she once was. |-|Season 6= *Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter Magical Abilities As a Fairy, Morgana's powers are drawn from positive feelings and energy. Additionally, it is safe to assume that her powers are immense thanks to her status as the Earth Fairy High Queen before willingly abdicating it. She possesses the generic abilities all magical beings have, which include flight and spell casting. Her magic is green and yellow in color. As a fairy she may know first-level fairy spells like telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She can also communicate with other fairies using telepathy and channel great amounts of energy. She can project powerful energy beams at her enemies or energy waves that can render them unconscious. Uses of Magic *'Unnamed teleportation spell:' Morgana uses this spell whenever she appears. Use of transportation rather than flying. *'Energy beams:' Morgana projects volatile and dangerous beams. *'Telepathic link:' Morgana shares a telepathic link with her daughter, Roxy, through which she could mentally contact her in either dreams or visions, warning her of dangers and guiding her. *'"The magic of the Wizards of the Black Circle has vanished, open your mind...":' Morgana touches her finger to Klaus' forehead and a light green glowing sphere appears. This spell was used to restore Klaus memories of herself, removing the spell the Wizards of the Black Circle had placed on him to forget about Morgana. Used in ”Ice and Fire”. *'Opening portals:' Morgana uses this spell to allow others to go to their destination. Trivia *A possible inspiration for Morgana might be Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian Legend who was described as a sorceress/fay (fairy) with formidable powers and who was the enemy of King Arthur and was ever plotting the downfall of humanity (similar to Morgana's Great Revenge against the humans after the Winx freed her), as references to the Arthurian Legend were made when Faragonda was telling the Winx the story of the Earth Fairies (one of the images Faragonda showed to the Winx depicted the Lady of the Lake, who has often been associated with Morgan le Fay, holding Excalibur). Morgan le Fay was said to have the power of raising castles over the sea and to control the winds, hence the common expression Fata Morgana for mirages commonly seen off the coast of Sicily which were attributed to her. **Tir Nan Og, Morgana's Kingdom in Winx Club, is inspired from a legendary island of Irish mythology that was considered to be a place beyond the edges of the map, located on an island far to the west. It was there that the Tuatha Dé Danann (pre-Christian Gods of Ireland, who later, in popular folklore, became the Fairies) settled when they left Ireland's surface - similar to how the Earth Fairies were imprisoned in their own kingdom after disappearing from the human world. It could be reached by either an arduous voyage or an invitation from one of its fairy residents. **Tir Nan Og from Winx Club was also inspired by the island of Avalon from the Arthurian legend, which was similar to the Irish Tír na nÓg. According to the Arthurian legend, Morgan le Fay lived on Avalon with her eight sisters. *Roxy resemblances her with her eye shape and hair type. *Morgana physically appeared in Roxy's dream in "Love & Pet", but her first speaking role was in "Winx Believix" when she appeared to Roxy as a disembodied voice in the sewer to give her encouragement. Her only appearance where she appeared both physically and speaking was in "The Enchanted Island" where the Winx Club came face to face with her and the other Earth Fairies. *How Morgana helped Roxy to discover, control and use her powers is similar to how Daphne helped Bloom in Season 1, the main difference being that Daphne was "dead" while Morgana was sealed in her own kingdom. *Morgana's appearance strongly resembles a sketch Bloom had drawn that was shown during the intro of the very first episode. *She and Marion (Bloom's mother), share some similarities in that both their respective kingdoms were destroyed at around the same time, and were sealed in another realm and were finally saved by their daughters after many long years. *As former queen and the mother of the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, her title would be Queen Mother once Roxy ascends to the throne. *In Issue 68, her hair is colored black instead of brown. *In Issue 133, she is seen wearing her crown even though she succeeded the throne to Nebula. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Roxy Category:Major Fairies Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Morgana Category:Enemies Category:Queens Category:Recurring Characters